Albert Wesker
Albert Wesker is a District 11 Tribute reaped for Arena 04 of the 75th Hunger Games. Wesker was a mid-arena tribute and entered Arena 04 shortly before a victor was crowned. Presentation Appearing to be a man in his late twenties, Albert Wesker is, at first glance, a handsome and fit human male. His hair is short, blond, and neatly slicked back from his face. Said face is clean shaven, firm of jaw, and full of mouth. The sunglasses (almost ever-present) that he wears might seem odd… but they’re nothing compared to what lies underneath. Behind the dark glass, Wesker’s eyes are reptilian. The pupils elliptical and the irises like ancient, blood dipped coins. A dark, bronze center, ringed by pools of ruby. If that doesn’t startle you enough, just wait. With surges of adrenaline or strong emotion, those eyes will glow like burning coals. He wasn’t born with those eyes, of course. Once upon a time his eyes were as blue and familiar as the afternoon sky. But that was before the T-virus. Before the experiments. Before he became less, and so much more, than human. Sometime after Dr. Isaacs failed to capture, or recreate, the lost Project Alice, Wesker attempted to duplicate her success within himself. The result was his eyes. And his super-human strength. The enhanced senses. The regenerative healing abilities. The superior speed. It was by all accounts a success, until the mutation appeared. Until the hunger began. The bonding of the virus to his cells was not complete. It was imperfect, and before long he began to mutate, growing an almost “second mouth.” A mandible of sinewy tentacles and rough, boney teeth that spewed from his throat and out his mouth. Unchecked, there’s no knowing what he might have become, but being an intelligent, resourceful man with no little amount of experience with the infected, Wesker developed a simple, if unseemly, way to keep the virus from mutating him further. He began to feed on human flesh. Regular ingestion of fresh, untainted DNA, didn’t reverse the damage that had done, but it kept it from progressing. To most, it might seem a terrible outcome. But not for Wesker. Yes, he might have lost something in the transition, but look at all that he’s gained. In the Arena: While Wesker has no real desire to do anything the Capitol asks of him, purely on principal, if escaping the on-going arenas will give him more freedom to discover more about his captors and how to he might return home, Wesker has no qualms about killing. Wesker does what's best for Wesker first and foremost. And even if the Capitol didn't bring them back, he wouldn't loose sleep over it. He debuted at the tailend of Arena 04, and was killed the very night he arrived by the mutated Donatello Hamato. But before he was killed, he managed to cause a bit of a stir with Capitol viewers by meeting up with fellow tribute Chris redfield and revealing that they knew each other (of a sort) before being brought to the Capitol. While Wesker did not win Arena 05, it was still far more successful campaign his previous attempt. He scored a number of kills, including: Anna Morasca, Eponine Thenardier, Katurian Katurian, Morrigan, and Maximus. He survived the halfway point, and was killed when an ice crevice collapsed while he was attacking Maximus. (The collapse was caused was Maximus.) Arena 05 is also notable in that for the first time, Wesker fed on another of his fellow tributes, Katurian. Arena 06 started off inauspiciously for Wesker, with a battle at the Cornucopia involving Maximus that left them both injured. Fortunately for Wesker, after escaping, things took a decided turn for the better. He discovered a power location in Tomorrowland and his injuries were healed. Restored, he racked up another impressive number of kills, including: Blaine Anderson, Harley Quinn, Barbara Gordon, Karis Needleteeth, Clint Barton, and Tony Stark. When the final cannon blew, Wesker was announced Victor of the 6th Round of the 75th Hunger Games. In the Capitol: Outside of the arena, Wesker is a loner. He spends the bulk of his time observing both his fellow tributes and the Capitol citizens. The only person he has spent any real amount of time with is Chris redfield. When he does go out, he can typically be found at Panem's more "up-scale" establishments, such as .ifinity. As a Mentor: Wesker is a competent mentor, but does not show particular loyalty to his district or any other. Rather he favors tributes he believes will be useful, such as Maximus, Eponine, and [R, as he seeks his own ends. He is also not above using sponsor gifts to pit tributes against one another, or to reward tributes for behavior he approves of (see: Wyatt Earp's killing of Aunamee). Trivia: #Wesker's tribute token is his sunglasses. #At his victor's ceremony, Wesker was presented with a throne made from the head of the dragon The Gamemakers unleashed on the tributes in his winning arena. The throne now resides in Wesker's private suite. Category:Victors Category:The Tributes of Arena 06 Category:The Tributes of Arena 05 Category:The Tributes of Arena 04 Category:District 11 Category:Mentors Category:Peacekeepers